This invention addresses the machine manufacturing sector relating to machines for making ice cream, more precisely, machines for making soft ice cream, or more generally speaking, liquid or semi-liquid food products.
More specifically, this invention relates to a machine for making liquid or semi-liquid food products and to a method of operating the machine.
A particularly strongly felt need in the ice cream trade is that of being able to dispense the ice cream effectively in such a way that the portions in the container it is served in (e.g. cone or cup) have a repeatable and uniform shape.